


Mortis Saltatio

by DFox, WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drama, Gen, Major character death (in the future), WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Генрих простит ее, пошлет за ней, - о, совсем скоро, когда станет ясно, что она невиновна, невиновна!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_M_E





	Mortis Saltatio

**Author's Note:**

> Mortis Saltatio (лат.) — пляска смерти.
> 
> Персоналии: [Кэтрин Говард.](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B4,_%D0%95%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0)
> 
> Описание [квалифицированной казни.](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%88%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5,_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%88%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%B8_%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5)

Она танцевала лучше всех при дворе, а Генрих любил танцы — от того и взял в жены, наверное. А еще потому, что любила петь да бренчала на верджинале — а он, хоть уже и не сочинял баллад, как когда-то, любил ее слушать.

Еще год назад, в Рождество, танцевала с Томасом, и он пожимал ее руку, шептал: «Я никогда не встречал никого красивей вас, моя леди!». Она смеялась — а Генрих улыбался им обоим: своей жене и своему камердинеру, он любил смотреть, как они танцуют. 

Она тогда была королевой, женой короля, — всего год, полгода назад. Ею восхищались, ее любили, ей завидовали. У нее были земли, меха, драгоценности и столько платьев, что она сбивалась со счету, раздаривая те, что надевала хотя бы раз. 

А теперь не осталось ничего. 

Только серые стены безжалостно ободранного, когда-то пышного зала, гулкого от ее шагов. Цветные витражи, издевательски яркие, в закатном солнце бросающие отсветы на пол и стены, на ее скромное, дешевое, отвратительно-выцветшее, коричневое платье, на косы, уложенные в простую прическу. Льняной, дешевый и грубый, платок, который безжалостно скомкала, чтобы не выдать волнение дрогнувшими пальцами.

За ней, наконец, пришли. 

О, сколько она этого ждала! Выглядывала в окна, мерила нетерпеливыми шагами дорожки маленького монастырского садика, и гравий хрустел под ее шагами, вторил мыслям: когда же, когда? Не сомневалась: Генрих простит ее, пошлет за ней, — о, совсем скоро, когда станет ясно, что она невиновна, невиновна! 

«Все отрицайте, миледи! — горячечно шептала леди Рочфорд, ее камеристка. — Не вздумайте признаваться даже в самом мелком грехе!» Но ведь кузина Анна, Анна Болейн все отрицала — и к чему это привело? К тому же, всегда лучше сказать правду, облегчить душу, не так ли? 

Так говорил его преосвященство архиепископ Кранмер, так считала и она сама. Грехи ее не столь ужасны, и все в прошлом — о, разве тогда она, совсем несмышленая девочка, могла знать, что станет женой короля Англии? Что полюбит его всею душой, больше, чем бедного Фрэнсиса, который по их глупой и смешной детской прихоти называл ее своей женой? 

Полюбит так же, как Томаса Калпепера, или — видит Бог — даже больше! Она любила их обоих — Томас и Генриха. 

Ей рассказывали — а она слушала, не смея затыкать уши, сжимаясь и холодея под своим вдовьим выцветшим платьем: Фрэнсиса Дэрема, того, кто стал ее первым мужчиной, кому она обещала выйти замуж, еще не зная, какие вершины готовит ей судьба, казнили казнью изменника в Тайберне. Его вздернули на виселице, но вынули из петли еще живым. И палач принялся разделывать его тело, как мясную тушу, разворотил грудную клетку, вынул бьющееся еще сердце. Говорили: Фрэнсис кричал, не переставая, и умер, увидев свое сердце в кулаке палача. Крови натекло столько, что палач окатил помост кипятком, в котором обваривали головы казненных. Многим стало дурно от густой вони, но Томас, которого должны были казнить вторым, не дрогнул и так и взошел на плаху — с высоко поднятой головой. 

Она не могла думать об этом, не хотела, но все же мысли обсиживали разум навозными мухами, шуршали по гравию вместе с ее шагами: и Фрэнсис, и Томас умерли из-за нее.

Вот и сейчас — ее участь только решалась, а голова бедного Томаса уже насажена на пику Лондонского моста, и глаза склевало воронье. 

К ней прислали дядюшку — это ведь хороший знак?

— Мадам, — герцог Норфолк был, как всегда мрачен и холоден, весь в черном, будто тоже был вороном. Один вид его внушал опасения, но сейчас Екатерине хотелось броситься ему на шею. Хотелось расцеловать в обе щеки, затормошить: что же вы, что же вы, милорд, скоро весна, конец унынию, конец сидению взаперти! Долой мрачные стены, долой грубые платья, долой грусть! Впереди — вся жизнь! 

Однако надлежало быть сдержанной. Они были не одни: за милордом Томасом, как нахохлившиеся воробьи, следовали королевские советники. Уж они-то доложат Генриху все происходящее в подробностях, будьте покойны!

— Ваша милость, — присела в глубоком поклоне, скромно опустив глаза, сдерживая рвущуюся с губ улыбку. 

Впервые хотелось улыбаться с тех пор, как она узнала, что ее Томас — ее милый и нежный друг, так весело шутивший, так ловко танцевавший, смешно обижавшийся, когда проигрывал ей в карты, светившийся при одном взгляде на нее, — казнен.

Ей казалось, она выплакала все глаза — и ведь ночью, украдкой, когда приставленные к ней дамы не могли слышать душащих ее рыданий. Милый, милый Томас, красавчик Томас, чья вина была только в том, что он без памяти влюбился в нее, умер.

Но ей-то надлежало жить.

— Мадам, — повторил герцог Норфолк, — я прибыл сообщить вам приговор.

От волнения похолодели пальцы. Конечно, конечно! Она и не сомневалась. Его величество простил ее — да и как могло быть иначе? Разве она не была его розой, розой без единого шипа? Разве она не покаялась во всем, как того требовал Кранмер? Разве она была хоть в чем-то виновной?

— Я слушаю, — произнесла тихо, не смея поднять глаз, страшась выдать свою радость слишком рано.

— После совещания парламент принял в отношении вас Акт о государственной измене и лишении прав состояния. Король дал свое согласие. Вы понимаете меня, мадам?

Голос Норфолка звучал торжественно и печально. Как тут не понять? Главное было в том, что Генрих согласен! Ах, она и не сомневалась в нем, никогда, ни капли! Подняла глаза: дядюшка смотрел ласково, с каким-то даже сочувствием, советники Генриха тоже уставились на нее, моргали по-совиному, а рожи — господь милостивый, до чего скучные у них были рожи! Как ей надоели эти постные лица, это почти монашеское существование! Скорей бы это кончилось, скорей бы обратно в Хэмптон-корт, к музыке, танцам, верховым прогулкам! Она даже была согласна на вышивание — только бы не с этой грымзой Рочфорд, от сидения взаперти только и твердившей: то дурной знак, миледи, и это, и сны все были — сплошь о дурном.

Говорили, что Генрих болен, тяжелее, чем в прошлый раз, когда гной из раны сцеживали склянками, а размотанный тряпки открывали страшную, разверзшуюся на бедре язву, черную по краям. Запах у его ложа стоял такой, что приходилось то и дело задерживать дыхание. А она, верная и любящая супруга, сидела рядом, держала своего мужа, своего короля, за руку: когда меняли грязные повязки, когда смазывали открывшиеся новые язвы, когда лекари пускали кровь, подставив для больного таз. Пыталась шутить, болтала глупости, чтобы отвлечь, развлечь своего супруга от боли и тяжелых дум. Но Генрих, казалось, и не замечал ее вовсе. Думала сойдет с ума тогда, выскакивая из его покоев, глотая рвущиеся из груди рыдания. И только Томас, милый Томас, тогда подставил ей плечо, утешал, как мог. Но теперь было совсем другое дело! Она и сама ныне познала боль: от предательства подруг и заточения. И твердо знала: сможет найти для Генриха слова, которые он услышит. Уж теперь-то она знала, какие.

Улыбнулась — неуверенно, как надлежало той, кто искренне раскаивается. Дядюшка от ее улыбки, кажется, опешил.

— Вы не хотите спросить, мадам, что это значит? — уточнил будто бы с опаской.

И ведь наверняка, что-то знал, раз так настаивал. Что-то важное, какую-то деталь, которую она упустила, а уж он-то ничего не упустит, о, будьте покойны, на то он и герцог Норфолк!

— Что это значит, джентльмены? — спросила, вновь потупившись, даже голос дрогнул от улыбки — как кстати! Теперь эти филины расскажут Генриху, как мила она была, выслушивая его приговор, как обрадовалась его прощению.

— Это значит, вы будете казнены. 

— Простите? — Она? Казнена?! Не может быть! Это ошибка, этого не может быть! Какой-то глупый, гнусный розыгрыш! — Но как же... приговор?

— Это и есть приговор. Вы будете казнены, Екатерина, — повторил Норфолк терпеливо, будто неразумному ребенку. — Вам отрубят голову.

Мир в одночасье померк и будто бы перевернулся. Она все еще улыбалась, но пальцы, сжавшие платок, все-таки задрожали, дышать стало больно. 

Это какое-то недоразумение, глупая шутка, ведь Кранмер обещал, да и она писала письмо — и какое длинное! Не может же быть, чтобы все — зря?! И грымза Рочфорд права? Не может быть! Ну, что за глупость! 

— И я умру?

— Да.

Замельтешили перед глазами золотые и черные мушки, уши заложило, будто ватой. Но как же так? Пусть кузина Анна — та была уже старой, но ей, ей-то нет еще и двадцати! Она не может… Нельзя же вот просто так?..

— Умру?! Я?!


End file.
